Gotta Go My Own Way
by blueberry-skittle
Summary: Kira runs away from reefside to get away from her past and runs into Adam and Kim now performing as the star she always wanted to be can she face up to her friends and tell them what really happened, or will she get to scared. Femslash
1. prologue

Chapter 1

A/N: dang plot bunnies they just wont go away. Well this came to me and I had to write it before it ended up with all my other ideas in notebooks in my room (which I found some so as soon as I finish one of my other stories I'll re work them) and I know I have too other stories to finish but you know when you have to write you just write. Any ways this is a really confusing story um I'm not gonna tell you pairings cuz I don't know exactly who's paired together, except Tanya and Adam for sure, well now I'm starting to babble so here's the story.

Prologue: (Kira's POV)

The rain pored hard down on my head. I didn't tell any of the guys where I was going I just had to leave. don't get me wrong I love Reefside, but there are just to many open wounds that need to heal, and right now the memories keeping reopening.

A car pulled up beside me. I just ignored it and kept walking. "hey you look lost want a ride?" the driver asked. She was about 25 and had curly brown hair. The guy sitting next to her looked about the same age and had long curly black hair.

"sure." I said and hopped in the backseat.

"where you going?" the guy asked.

"anywhere but here." I answered.

"well we're on our way to LA come with us." The driver said pulling away from the curb. "I'm Kimberly by the way. And this is my good friend Adam." Kimberly said.

"thanks for picking me up, I'm Kira." I replied.

"morning" Kim said to me as I walked down the stairs. She had let me stay the night in her home, which I was really thankful for. I guess when I decided to leave I didn't think it through very well. After all where was I going to go?

"hey you okay?" she asked.

"yeah." I replied "just thinking, thanks for letting me stay here by the way."

"no problem, anything for someone in need of some help." She answered with a smile.

I was helping myself to a plate of eggs and bacon Kimberly had made when I heard a voice at the door.

"knock knock, anyone here?"

"hey Adam." We replied.

"yum eggs." he said grabbing a plate.

"you know that makes you sound like Rocky." Teased Kim. Adam just put up the 'loser L' and started eating. These guys were so cool and they seemed to have a really close bond. I wish my friends from high school still cared.

"so Kim are we going to the studio today or what?" Adam asked.

"oh yeah I want to record my new song as soon as I can." She replied getting a little hyper.

"you sing?" I asked looking up.

"oh yeah, I've been singing to my friends at our chill out spot since I was 16." She replied.

"can I come with?"

"sure." They replied.

When it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright?

Will you say ok?

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok

Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you

Boy, you've got some things to prove

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you won't be shy

Will you wipe my tears away

Will you hold me closer

When it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright?

Will you say ok?

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

Say OK

Will you say OK

"good job Kim." Adams said taking off his head phones.

"no I did horrible." Kimberly whined. I thought it was a really good song.

"are you guys hungry cuz I'm gonna call domino's." Adam said taking his phone out and dialling. "hi yeah I'd like to order one large pizza with…"

"cheese." Kim piped up.

"I don't care as long as there's breadsticks." I said.

"half cheese and half pepperoni…." Adam said giving the order.

While he was doing that I noticed an acoustic in the corner. Deciding I wanted to sing my new song I picked it up and took my lucky pick out of my pocket. It was black with the words written in gold to my good luck, Ptera. Tommy gave it to me for my 18th birthday.

I started strumming

I gotta say what's in my mind

Something about us

doesn't seem right these days

life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try, somehow the plan

is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be ok..

I've go to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own away

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

and I watch them fall every time

Another colour turns …

I stopped suddenly noticing Adam and Kim staring at me. Kim spoke up first "I'm sorry, your just really good, don't stop."

So started strumming again to pick up the beat.

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

and I watch them fall every time

Another colour turns to grey

and it's just too hard to watch it all

slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'cause I've

gotta do what's best for me

you'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own away

What about us?

What about everything we've been through?

What about trust?

you know I never wanted to hurt you

and what about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

but at least for now

I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

but at least for now

I gotta go my own away

I gotta go my own away

I gotta go my own away

And with that I finished the song. "wow Kira that was beautiful."

"thanks." I said blushing a little.

"Kira, do you want a record deal?" Adam asked.

"what?" I asked thinking I must be mistaken.

"I'm Kimberly's manager, and married to the Coe of Sloan Records. Kira you've got talent and we could make you big." He said starting to smile.

"oh my god, I've dreamed of this day since I was little." I said.

"brilliant, no beyond brilliant idea, she could open for my concert next month." Kim said getting even more excited (if that was even possible.)

Kk what'd you think? Um songs are Gotta move on and Say OK- both by Vanessa Hudgens oh and cuz I forgot above I don't own power rangers otherwise it would've gone way different and katherine never would've shown up and Tanya would be pink (oh and I'd be purple) well now I'm done babbling you guys can please review


	2. Chapter 1

-1A/N: two chapters in one night you guys are lucky (and I really wanted to write) well here's the second chapter this one's all about the concert um and I promise that some more info and a lot of flashbacks will happen in future chapters the first two are more of this is what's going on kinda chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own PRG so don't sue the poor middle school student who doesn't have any money: and the songs this time are Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie, Together, and when your gone- Avril Lavigne. I'm not a girl, not yet a woman- Brittney Spears (its one of her only good songs)

Chapter 1

"breath Kira breath." Adam said walking by me. I laugh at that. He tells me that before every performance. He's got a million and one things to do and he still has time to worry about me.

"hey you ready?" Tanya asks me. "yeah." I reply a little down, hoping she doesn't notice.

"hey what's wrong?" guess she does. "nothing it's just my old friends from high school are gonna be here, and I haven't seen them in about a year, ever since I ran away."

"don't worry about girl your gonna be great." She replies giving me a hug.

"yeah." Adam says walking back our way. " besides, you know what everyone says, your gonna blow there underwear off." He finishes smiling.

"who says that?" us girls ask at the same time.

"well duh, I do." Laughing he leaves to take care of some more stuff.

"alright Kira on in five." Kim says joining the conversation.

I smile thinking of all they've done for me. They really didn't have to do anything. Maybe I was just lucky kim decided to pick me up. Or maybe it was because it was raining and they felt sorry for me. And she really didn't have to take me in. yet she did, and she let me come to the RS (recording studio) with her. What if I hadn't picked up the guitar. I probably wouldn't be here. I supose I have adam to thank for that. Ever since he hooked me up with Sloan Records everything's been going right. He's like the older brother I never had. And tanya she didn't have to agree, I'm sure they have lots of other talented kids at their doorsteps.

"Kira your on in 2" Adam said walking by again. Boy he sure did have to run back and forth a lot.

"ok." I said fishing in my pocket for my lucky pick. It wasn't there. I never went on stage with out it. Before I said anything adam showed up right next to me.

"chillax it's right here. I found it on your dressing room table."

"thanx." I said. "your on." He said pushing me towards the stage. Along the way I picked up my guitar.

I walked out onto the stage. I knew where they were sitting and I could see them all. Conner wearing red, Ethan in blue, Trent bearing white, and Tommy still in black.

I heard a loud applause when I walked farther out. Then I sat down on my stool in front of the mic and started strumming.

_La Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my, Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

_  
La Da Da Da Da Da  
_

When I finished the last cord there was a thundering applause. This is why I perform to hear the fans and to inspire.

Now that I had the beat I was ready for my other song. "this one's for my ex boyfriend" I announced. Hope he likes it.

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny_

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together   
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that i need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together   
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall  
_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together   


As the crowd applauded I looked out into the audience and found him. He was trying not to, but I could see him crying. And it killed me inside to see him like that, but he brought it on us.

Me and kind high-fived each other when we passed. I sat on the floor backstage to listen to her. I always loved to hear her sing. It told marvellous stories and secrets.

"thank you all for coming." I heard her say "this song goes out to some very special in my life."

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  


The crowd clapped at the end of her song and she started to introduce the next one. "this is a song I wrote a while ago, and I wrote it with mixed emotions so I hope you all enjoy it."

_I used to think I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes  
_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_

But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way

_  
I'm not a girl  
I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe  
Not yet a woman I'm just trying' to find the woman in me, yeah  
All I need is time oh all I need is time  
A moment that is mine That's mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl ,ooh  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl  
_

Well you all know what to do you've read, now its time to push the little purple button and review_  
_


	3. Chapter 2: secrets uncovered

-1Chapter 2

K Disclaimer: I'm just a poor little 8th grader whose allowance got taken away so please don't sue

general-Joseph-Dickson - thanks for your review, and did I ever say it was Trent

K this chapter is more of a fill-in chapter. Oh and dreams and lyrics are italicized, now on with chapter 2

_"Kira! Kira! Would you just listen to me?!" he yelled at me. "I swear I didn't mean to."_

_"oh sure you didn't!" I yelled back. "you know what I hope you two are happy together because I don't love you anymore!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him when I started to walk away._

_"don't leave me, I promise I'll be better." He begged. "please don't leave me again."_

_"but I saw you two kissing, how can I ever believe you'll really be true to me."_

_"I promise. Just believe me." _

_"I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okey with her."_

_"what about us? What about everything we've been through?" he questioned._

_"what about trust?"_

_"I never wanted to hurt you." _

_"What about me. I hope you'll understand I don't belong here."_

_"what am I supposed to do. It'll kill me without you there. Why do you have to go." He pleaded._

_"I have to go my own way." And with that I started walking away from him. I heard him calling after me. But I didn't turn around. He was the one cheating, I didn't do anything wrong._

_He called after me once more before I disappeared forever. "don't leave me alone again Kim!"_

I woke up suddenly looking around not recognizing where I was at first. I must have fallen asleep at the concert. Just then I heard a knock at the door, before Adam walked in.

"hey you okay?" he asked. "yeah just a bad dream." I replied.

"yeah, you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. But now that your awake there's some fans that wan to see you." He said walking back towards the door. I stood up off the couch and followed him. Checking how I looked in the mirror first.

"hey Kira." A familiar voice said.

"Ethan, how are you doing." I asked giving him a hug.

"fine thanks, you?" he said looking me over. "good. Where are the others?" no sooner had I said that then Trent appeared.

"hey Trent." I said giving him a hug also. "it's been a lot quieter at the Cyber Café since you left." He said into my ear.

"I know I'm sorry you guys." I said releasing him. "hey Conner, hey Tommy." I said colder then I intended.

"hi" Conner said. Tommy didn't say anything. And I knew why. He was still mad I left him. But he deserved it. He was the one kissing that blonde. Suddenly I realized something, and it hit me hard like a punch to the stomach.

_He called after me once more before I disappeared forever. "don't leave me alone again Kim!"_

Kim. as in Kimberley Hart. As in the girl I just had a concert with. And that made Adam an ex-ranger too. Tanya she was on Tommy's video. It all made sense now. They all were close and shared a big secret, no wonder I recognized them. I had to talk to them after the show. But then I again I don't really want to remember my days as a ranger right now.

I rubbed my hand after I finished all the autograph's. who knew I'd have so many fans. "hand hurt?" Kim asked sitting in the vacant chair next to me.

"yeah." I said.

"you get used to it. Trust me I felt the same way you did after I won the Olympics." She stated.

"and I thought writing an essay hurt your hand." I joked.

"come on you two it's getting late, we don't need you passing out tomorrow from lack of sleep." Adam, said walking up behind us.

"yes mother." I said standing up.

The ride home was pleasant. Just me and Kim in her pink Cadillac. With a light drizzle.

"Kim there's something I need to talk to you about.' I spoke up.

"sure what is it?"

"well you know Tommy, how he was at the concert."

"yeah." 

"well the day I left he told me not to leave him again, and he called me Kim. I think he was talking about you."

"he… he was." She said hesitantly. "we were dating back in high school and I broke up with him."

"why'd you guys break up?" I asked. "he seems to still love you."

"well it may seem like that but he's just confused. Besides he started dating Kat right after we broke up. Why we broke up, well I had other things going on in my life, and so did he. Plus being in Florida didn't help."

"neither did being a ranger." I said. it's a good thing we were the only ones on this street because Kim just stopped the car right then and there.

She looked me dead in the eyes and asked with a slight scare, "how'd you know that?"

"oh don't worry. I'm not going to spill your secret. I'd be spilling mine too. I was part of the reef side ranger team. I was yellow."

She seemed to relax after I told her that. "oh so that's how you met your friends and Tommy?"

"yup." She put the car back in gear and we drove the rest of the way home in silence.

R& R please. All flames will be used to roast marshedmallows for smores cuz I'm hungry


	4. I swear I didn't mean to

-1A/N: hello I'm back, and not supposed to be on the computer right now, but who listens to their mothers, especially since it's getting really late and I have school. Okay this chapter came to me in a dream like sorta and there is some mention of femslash, and I really didn't plan it that way but it happened and it'll happen again, if you don't like the idea of girls kissing girls then I'm sorry. And this is my first slash story so for those of you who haven't clicked the back button yet sorry if it's not the best.

Disclaimer: if I owned power rangers, the time line would have been so much different, but alas I don't and have to live with Disney's (& other pple)'s ideas. P

I hate scary movies. This is the last time I watch a scary movie.

It had been Kim's idea to watch Saw 3 anyway. I jumped again this time grabbing onto her arm. She didn't seem to mind much and leaned towards me slightly. When they started to chop their arms off I covered my eyes with my hands. Kim put her arm in a slight embrace, and whispered into my ear "are you scared? It's really not that scary. Personally I've faced scarier monsters."

"it's not all that scary as graphic," I whispered back uncovering my eyes. "I see the image ion my mind ten times what it should be."

She scooted a little closer, now there were only inches between us. The without warning she closed the gap in our lips. It took my mind a second to register what was happening. A second to late because she pulled back just when I finally understood what was going on.

"I'm sorry" she whispered backing up slightly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, it was nothing, I was just thinking about my friend that's all." she said a tad embarrassed. I wasn't mad at her. I wasn't disturbed or afraid, like some would be. No, I wasn't confused either. All the pieces of my puzzle were coming together.

"it's alright, I'm not mad." I said giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. "really"

"I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again, I swear." She said still embarrassed.

"is that why you broke up with Tommy, guys you were lesbian?" I asked kinda changing the subject.

"she looked down shyly and answered, "yes, I broke up with him because I was in love with my best friend. Trini. She died in a car accident about 5 years ago."

"oh, I'm sorry. Did you guys ever tell anyone?" I inquired.

"yeah, I told edam, and Trini told Zack, but I haven't told anyone else until you." She said., then she abruptly changed the subject back to the kiss.

"look I'm really sorry, I was just thinking how Trini didn't like scary movies either and she always bugged me about my addiction, and she was the original yellow, I guess my mind went back to 1999 for a minute."

I thought about that for a moment. Everything made since. She said she never meant to kiss me. But this strange little part of me in the back of my head wanted her to say otherwise. "I'm gonna go to bed if that's alright." I said. I needed to think.

"Kira I swear I didn't mean to kiss you. It was an accident."

Before heading up the stairs I turned back to answer her. "I know," I said. "I believe you."


	5. Trouble

A/n: Wow I haven't updated in forever- but that's probably because I don't really like power rangers much anymore but I love this story so I'll update every now and again. Um this is slightly AU because I making Adam the phantom ranger because I can

Disclaimer: I don't own prg- or any songs mentioned

This isn't right, I thought to myself. Why do I have to like girls. I thought I was over this. I laid in bed for hours, and hardly slept at all, so I probably looked like crap the next morning when I went downstairs for breakfast. I noticed how Kimberly didn't look me in the eye.

"Kim about the kiss.."

"I'm sorry please can we just forget it ever happened." She pleaded.

"what if I don't want to forget?" I asked.

"what?" she asked, as if she didn't quite get it.

"well… I'm bi, and I thought it was just a phase but when you kissed me last night, well I… liked it."

And she kissed me again. It was sexy, and romantic. She sucked on my bottom lip and I slipped my tongue in her mouth, but she quickly pushed it out with hers. She was in control. We were still making out when I heard a soft cough.

I pulled back blushing. But it was Adam, Kim said he knew, so it shouldn't be too bad right.

"as cute as that was, we have a new song to rehearse don't we?" he asked.

"hmmm what were you saying?" kim asked in a daze, licking her lips.

"I said I'm dying my hair purple." He replied sarcastically.

"no no," I said. "you have to dye it green if anything." That got everyone to laugh.

"I don't have any new songs sorry." Kim said.

"don't worry I do." I said.

At the studio I got out my electric and my new pic. It was pink on top and yellow on bottom and reversed on the back.

"alright kira your up to sing. You want me to start the backround music for misery business?"

"nope I have a new song for you, it's a surprise. Just start the recording." And I started to strum guitar_._

_" __I hate the world todayYou're so good to meI know but I can't changeTried to tell youBut you look at me like maybeI'm an angel underneathInnocent and sweetYesterday I criedMust have been relieved to seeThe softer sideI can understand how you'd be so confusedI don't envy youI'm a little bit of everythingAll rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a loverI'm a child, I'm a motherI'm a sinner, I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell, I'm your dreamI'm nothing in betweenYou know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_So take me as I amThis may meanYou'll have to be a stronger manRest assured thatWhen I start to make you nervousAnd I'm going to extremesTomorrow I will changeAnd today won't mean a thing_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a loverI'm a child, I'm a motherI'm a sinner, I'm a saintI do not feel ashamedI'm your hell, I'm your dreamI'm nothing in betweenYou know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_Just when you think, you got me figured outThe season's already changingI think it's cool, you do what you doAnd don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a teaseI'm a goddess on my kneesWhen you hurt, when you sufferI'm your angel undercoverI've been numb, I'm revivedCan't say I'm not aliveYou know I wouldn't want it any other way "_

"well what'd you think?' I asked when the song was over.

"I love it!" Kim said.

"lets find some background music, beside the guitar." Adam said laughing. He found me some music to go with it and we recorded them together, and soon I would have another concert with Kim. We had started our own band, called Ptera. But it was different we never really sang together, sometimes we would sing backup for each other but other than that we didn't sing together.

It was raining when we went to leave, Adam and Kim were going straight home but I wanted to stop at the music store, so I took Kim's pink caddy.

The light turned gren so I went but another car was coming and it tried to stop but the road was slippery and it crashed right into me. I rememeber a lot of pain and screeches before I blanked out.

**Kims pov**

I ran into the hospital. Adam was yelling at me to calm down but I couldn't. kira was in an accident. I remember the phone call it kept ringing in my head.

_"Hello"_

_"Hi is this Kimberly Hart?"_

_"yup"_

_"ms. Hart um a girl named Kira Ford was in an accident, she was listed as a roommate of yours… ms. Hart?"_

_"I'm still here, how bad is it?"_

_"well she punctured a lung and broke a leg and an arm, and she's slipped into a coma."_

My darling couldn't be in a coma. I just got her why did I have to lose her so soon. Oh god I hope she doesn't die. This is how Trini tied. I won't let another person I love die this way.

I walked into her room and knelt by her bedside. She didn't look too bad. I grabbed her hand and started to cry, and I couldn't stop. I started whispering things to her. I asked her not to leave me, I told her I loved her that I needed her to wake up.

I was scarcely aware of the late hour and the fact I needed to leave. But I couldn't.

**Adam's pov:**

I was sad that Kira was injured. But I knew she was going to be alright, I could sense it. That was probably a side effect from being the phantom ranger. But it was useful. The doctors were asking Kimberly to leave and I knew she wouldn't.

I just stood in the hallway and watched. They tried to drag her away from the room, and she started to fight them. She was going insane, kicking and punching trying to get back to the bedside.

They had to call the security and still I just stood there. I saw Skull, from high school, come and try and help. He was working here I guess. And they finally got her away from Kira and into the hallway.

The next few days Kim was insane. She kept moping around and yelling at everyone, and every night she had to be dragged from Kira's bedside. I told her it would be alright, she never believed me.

One week later Kim hadn't gotten better. She only got worse, and today I got a call from the hospital and they are going to put her into the psych ward. To try and get her some help. She wouldn't allowed out until they thought she was better. That same day I got a call from the hospital again. Kira had woken up. The only problem she wasn't allowed to leave her bed.

This would make it impossible for the two too see each other.

Well that's it for now hope you like it review please.


End file.
